Black and white
by Stepthine.l.darkbloom
Summary: 21 year old nataliya blackstone is a girl with a million secrets and she is always getting into trouble , but can another trouble maker make her good ? Or will she fall down into a pit of misery ? And will she ever admit she can feel love ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I was on another case well my own really, I knew I was still being watch even thought I left the C.I.A and I also knew that I was losing my touch on getting what I wanted , though I know Tracey still is helping me even if we don't always see eye to eye about anything , but I still know he's mad I left and I'm mad that I did as well but I can't go back , I never can. But now I seem to recall how much I hate going back remembering the past. But I have bigger probs like stopping the tricky jake gold , the handsome tricky jake gold . But I can't think about that now I need to focus on meeting Tracey at the lack cover cafe but I'm getting destacted by my annoying cell phone " hello Tracey?"." yeah natile I have some new news on mr. Gold and his son jake "." what news?" ." it turns out that mr. Gold died this moring and his son got all his money "." so?"." And jake was nearly killed in a car crash today ten mins after he got the cash"." so you think the death and the accident are conected? " ." yes natile I do so I think you need to go talk to him and we can take a rain check on lunch ok?"." ok fine " . " thanks bye natile " ." yeah bye tracey " . Of course I frown when I hang up like I want to see jake gold on a Saturday morning. But I have no other choice . So I gotpup and drove down to gold manner and of course handsome jake gold was waiting. " hello jake I'm sorry to hearabout your father ." .". It's ok natile , i mean everyone dies "." it sounds like you don't care about your fathers death and by the way if you had done your research you would have known he was poisoned" ." always one step ahead off everyone and that's what I like about you , you always are on top of everything how do you do it miss black ?" " we are going off topic mr. Gold do you have any enimes that would go after you and your father?" "me and my father have many people that hates our guts miss black even a beautiful and talented woman Like you should know that ." " yes I should know that and know I do so I'm glad ." " just how glad are you miss black ". And before I know it were kissing i know it's wrong but I don't pull away And nether dose he , but finally I come to my senses." jake stop you know I can't your crook ." " I know it you are too ." and I know he's right I am I've been one since my mom died in that car accident and before I realize it I'm kissing him ! But before he can react I pull away . " we'll I better get back on this caseI." I see the disappointment in his eyes . " yeah you should ." " bye jake ". " bye ,oh and natile ? " " yeah ?" " your a great kisser ?" then I feel my cheekread and I turn and I also feel a big grin spread on my face and I can't wait to see him again - review part 1 please !- _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walk to my car I feel Utterly stupid , I mean what just happened , oh yeah I kissed jake gold , the one and only jake gold and why do I keep smiling , wow I really need to talk to james , the one shrink I can count on to give me some relief on my life but first I need to call Tracey " hey Tracey it's me , I got all the info i need for the caslp all me if you want to talk ." when I hang up I realize Tracey never dosent answer his phone and I know in half a second something wrong so I run to Tracey's apartment and I'm just about to knock but realize the doors lock had been destroyed and inside I it a panic I can't control and emotions I haven't felt since I was a child , so kick the door in and I just falls to the ground like it was rusted I walk around the apartment it feels like no ones lived here for mounths almost years I quickly search the apartment then I hear a nose so it's common for me to pull out my gun as I get closer to the sound I Get a even bigger panic then I listen again and it's coming from a bed room as I slowly open the door and I find Tracehanding from the celling all tied up and helpless but since I do want to spend the time untiing him I jwell shoot him down and of course he isn't happy at all. " thanks a lot natile " no problem Tracey now would you like to tell me who did this To you " " no natile I wouldnt in fact I can't " is he joking with me right know!" what do you mean you can't tell me !" "I-" " ohDave your dumb reason I don't care, if youR not going to tell me fine !" and just like that I'm gonenot even giving Tracey second thought I'm gone and I'm on my wayrot play doctor James a visit , I haven't seen her all week. " hi natilehow are you it's been a while since you've come in how have you been ? " " to tell you the truth i really don't know doc. I've just had a lot on my plate lately and it's killing me to bits " " like what ?" " my job and my well relashionships are getting in the way " " like" " like , I got kissed and I can't think staight at all !" " are you sure you not just in love ? " " what ?! That's crazy how can it be love ! " " well you have all the simtems I'm afraid you have the case of the love sickness " " is their a cure ?" " the cure is you tell the person how you feel and if they like you too then your good " " but I don't know if I like him , but your the doctor you tell me ." "now that's one thing I can't do and something you have to figureout on your own Now I'll see you in 2weeks for our next sestion ? " " yeah bye" I can't believe she actually thinks I'm in love with jake gold ! I mean yeah he's handsome, tricky, charming , and absolutly perfect ! But even if i do kind of like him dosent mean he likes me ,right ? - please review-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I left the good doctors office I got text from the one and only jake gold , what dose he want ? * **hey natile want to have dinner with me tonight ?* **how do I respond to that?, me having dinner with jake gold, do I want to, of course I do it's jake gold! So I quickly text him back *** sure pick me up at seven thirty ? *** i wait for him to respond but he dosent so i make my way to my apartment and I find him waiting by the door with flowers and then I check My watch and it's only 7:00 so why is he here so early when I walk up the stairs I see he has a black eye , why ? " hi your here early." " well miss black I decided since I was in the nabborhood I would pick you up at 7:00 sharp, but seeing that you just got here I guess being on time even at your own aparement isn't your thing." " I guess it's not, but you never told me so i guess you like to make unexpected visits ." I knew what just said is something I wouldn't say unless I'm talking to Tracey but really who cares. " are you really trying to be sassy because your beautiful dosent mean your good at it ." " your point mr. Gold? " " my point is that your beautiful and somewhat sassy miss Black ". " what makes you say that mr. Gold ?". " we'll the comment you made about five Mins ago , if your really want to know miss black ". " we'll I liked my comment and I thought you were taking me to dinner mr. Gold change your mind ?" " no I never change my mind about you , about us ." " oh jake know you want us to be a thing but you Just don't get it I. Can't be with you I mean we come from two diffrent worlds and-" and before I know it he's kissing me and I find myself kissing him back then we pull away . " i found a way to make you stop talking ." " yeah I guess you did , and guess what? " " what ?" " I like way you make You shut me up , in fact I think I love it mr. Gold." " I love it too , in fact I think I love you but I mean i know you think we can never work that I'm from another world but for me it's another universe and-" and before he knows knows I'm kissing him and before we know it we are kissing like we haven't seen each other in a million years then we just pull away . " natile that was wow." " I didn't know how els to keep you from talking". " I love the way you make me shut up ." " good to know , well since you kissed me I got to get back to work ". " ok see you tommrow I'll pick you up we could get some coffee ." " yeah sure , oh and jake?" " yeah ?" " I think I can make a expantion on being with you just this once." I winked at him and I saw him smirk, and to me that's something that makes your heart stops - please review -


End file.
